


I'll listen (if it helps you feel better)

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, ghost!baekhyun, medium!sehun, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Baekhyun had his whole hand shoved into the cookie jar, but he was frozen in place. Looking to his side, he saw a man, tall, lean, holding a glass of milk and staring directly at him with the same surprised look on his face.—Y-you can see me?





	I'll listen (if it helps you feel better)

Baekhyun had his whole hand shoved into the cookie jar, but he was frozen in place. Looking to his side, he saw a man, tall, lean, holding a glass of milk and staring directly at him with the same surprised look on his face.

 

—Y-you can see me? —Baekhyun said, without taking his hand off the jar.

 

—You're the one stealing my cookies?! —He replied in a shrieking, accusatory tone.

 

His hand withdrew slowly, taking a cookie with him. He placed it on his hoodie pocket and took a careful step forward, to which the other man took a step back, eventually hitting the fridge behind him.

 

—You can really see me? —Baekhyun repeated, looking with big hopeful eyes to the other, who shook his head in affirmative manner.

 

Baekhyun's reaction was explosive, spinning around, arms in the air, head shaking, legs swinging.

 

It was the most stupid happy dance Sehun had ever seen in his whole life, and he had seen quite a lot.

 

Baekhyun squealed a little longer, before approaching the other happily, grabbing his free hand and shaking it. His smile flashed as a thousand lights.

 

—My name is Baekhyun! —He half screamed, shaking the hand harshly.

 

—Sehun. —He replied coldly. —I'm guessing you're a ghost of sorts, since I can see you.

 

The shorter shook his head affirmatively still smiling brightly.

 

—May I ask why you're still on this plane? —Sehun asked calmly. This wasn't his first time in such situation. After a couple misses, he knew exactly how to approach such creatures.

 

The other just shrugged, and Sehun was just feeling relieved he wasn't a revengeful soul.

 

—My grandma and my brother moved from here not long ago, but I still don't want to move. —He said in an almost childish manner. —I tried following them, but apparently, I can't leave the perimeter.

 

Sehun nodded in agreement. Some souls were bound to houses, others to particular objects, others roamed freely, some were even bonded to people.

 

—You're not going to exorcise me, are you? —He then asked, sounding absolutely terrified. Sehun's eyebrows furrowed.

 

—I would never do such terrible thing to any poor soul. —He replied, making Baekhyun sigh dramatically in relief. —As long as you behave, we can share the house peacefully.

 

Baekhyun loved the sound of that.

 

 

By the third week, Sehun was already used to Baekhyun. He was loud and clumsy, and his ethereal body was strongly bonded to the house, to the point he'd be able to live normally.

 

—I had this idea that, whenever one died, it's soul wouldn't have to eat, and wouldn't be able to touch anything... —He asked once, while sitting beside Sehun on the couch, (re)watching the latest season of Game of Thrones.

 

—Some souls can't. There are different levels. Some can touch, but don't have to eat, others must eat but can't touch. —The explanation seemed to have sparked Baekhyun's curiosity, making him ignore the TV completely. —Some souls become frustrated and angry for not being able to interact, so they haunt with sounds and manipulate energy.

 

—How do you know so much? —Baekhyun asked, looking amazed at all that, with his shining eyes.

 

—My father was a medium too, it runs in our family. We use our gift to help souls that are lost. —Sehun turned the volume of the TV down.

 

—Is there any sort of soul that is harder to deal with? —He asked, sitting sideways on the couch, chin against his hands, looking even more curious (as if it was possible).

 

—The ones that don't know they're dead usually are a hassle... But the ones who seek revenge are worse. —Sehun explained, ignoring the TV completely.

 

—How do you know a soul is seeking revenge? —Baekhyun whispered, almost as trying to trick Sehun he was one of those.

 

—They glow different, angry souls are red, scared souls are green... —He explained once again. —You, for an example, glow pink, a soft pink. —Sehun let escape the smallest smile, that made his eyes crinkle at the sides.

 

Baekhyun didn’t say anything after that, only smiling at himself, going back to watching the series, with his friend.

 

 

 

It was Halloween, and Sehun was sitting quietly in the living room, reading a book he had picked up earlier from the local library, lights were dim and the white noise at the TV made him even calmer. Baekhyun rested on the couch, looking positively bored.

 

That house was away from the trick or treating house, but Sehun had bought a couple bags of candy anyways. Just for good measure. It was almost 10PM and no kids had appeared so far, when they heard shuffling outside.

 

Sehun rushed to the door, opening it with the bowl in his hand, just to find two men, most likely his age or a little older, placing two pieces of candy on his steps.

 

—Oh, sorry. —One of them said, the one with strawberry blonde hair. —We thought you might be asleep by now… —He went on, scratching his head.

Baekhyun quickly showed up by Sehun’s side, touching him softly on his arm. Sehun tried not to look at him, as it was most likely going to cause the two men in front of him to think he was insane.

 

—They are my friends… —Baekhyun whispered, pulling on Sehun’s hoodie sleeve.

 

—Why don’t you two come in? —Sehun offered, opening the door a little more. —I’m guessing you are Baekhyun’s friends? We can talk a little bit if you want.

 

 

 

Their names were Jongdae and Minseok. They grew up neighbors to Baekhyun, friends since very little. Baekhyun still seemed really attached to them, judging by his worried, teary eyes.

 

—We used to come around at this time, to walk around. —Jongdae, the guy with brown hair said. —I don’t know what came to us, we just… He really liked these candies. —He showed in his hand, colorful wrappers of chocolate candies.

 

Sehun smiled softly, looking briefly to Baekhyun that seemed to hold himself to reach out and grab one. He didn’t look like he wanted to scare his friends.

 

—Do you guys believe life after death? —Sehun then asked abruptly.

 

—I believe in heaven. —Jongdae replied shortly after.

 

—I used to believe too, but I’m not so sure. —Minseok then said.

 

—How about ghosts? —Sehun remained calm as always, even crossing his arms against his chest.

 

Jongdae and Minseok exchanged confused looks, before turning to Sehun again.

 

—Baekhyun is here. —He then said. —I’m sorry if this is scary, but it’s true. —Sehun went on, being immediately scolded by Baekhyun for being so blunt.

 

—Look, if you’re trying to mock us… —Minseok said, rising from his seat.

 

—Tell him I told you the scar on his left thigh was because I accidentally stabbed him with a pencil in fourth grade, and that the famous ball on top of Ms. Song house is ours, Jongdae kicked too hard and it got stuck. —Baekhyun blurted, rising as well, worried his friends might leave. And so, he did. Minseok sat back again, still looking confused.

 

 

—He hasn’t left this house, he doesn’t want to, and he can stay if he wants. —Sehun tried to explain shortly. —I’m not forcing him to cross, not until he feels like it’s the right time to do so.

 

Silence engulfed them. If not for the TV that was still on, it would be deafening. And they stayed like that for a couple minutes. Baekhyun seemed to want to say something, but at the same time, afraid to say anything.

 

Minseok left a heavy sigh, rubbing his face with his hands.

 

—Can we visit more often? —He asked, nose getting stuffed with the tears that threatened to follow.

 

Baekhyun smile was so bright, Sehun couldn’t contain his own. The answer was obvious, that house was Sehun’s as much as it was Baekhyun’s, and that was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> The title came straight out of Baekhyun's Take You Home.  
> Basically all stories of this series have been inspired by a song, and I'm starting to doubt my creativity.  
> I didn't want to specify Baekhyun's death reason just because I wanted to keep it soft lol
> 
> Hope you liked it <3
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
